The HIDEOUT Group Family
The '''HIDEOUT GROUP FAMILY, '''or '''H.G.F. '''For Short, Are The Main Protagonist Character's In the American Animated, Comic, Graphic Series "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie", It Is a Group of Random Species that Appears as, "Rats" and "Mouses" In Different Personality's, Most of the Group's First Appear in a "Random of Episodes". Description The Family is a Group of "Rats" and "Mouses" As It Centers the Main Characters Leading to The Leader of the The Hideout Group Family "Brandy" The Commander of the First's and Though He Is a Young, Childish, Kindful, and a Friendly Rat, His Second Member and Former Best Friend "Eddie" Is a Chief Officer and Couch at The House Station, Though Fun like, The Two are Gathered with Many Rat Friends, Through Mouse Friends. The Family is Located at 9 Rimonds RD, NH, In A Downstairs Shed Room with Many Bedroom's, Partying, and Collection to Many Cheeses, And It's Known as "THE BASEMENT LONE", "Mr. Paul" Brandy's Fry Cook Chef and the Business Owner of "The CheeseMc Rat" Is The President and Society To held The Hideout Group. Despite Their Fun Nature, The Family Often Both Team up to Steal Through The Neighborhoods Healthy Meal "Cheese" The Cheese Health Provides the Rats and Mouses to Go into Different Matches, Each of the Color is "Yellow" and "White" This Includes "American Cheese", "Blue Cheese", "Shredded Cheese", "Cheeseburger", "Macoroni and Cheese", "Monzzarella Cheese", "Cheese Pizza" and Others Go On, Which Makes "Eddie" The Couch to Race the Hideout Family to the Houses to Steal a Random amount of Cheese, As It Provides the Family Health and Strength, Though, It is Often Noted they Eat Fruits and Vegetables. List of The HIDEOUT Family Rats and Mouses Members *Brandy the Rat (Leader and the Charm and Friendly One) *Eddie the Rat (The Second Leader and The Couch of Brandy, But Fun loving) *Fredward the Rat (The Third Member of the Group, Seen as a Rude, Snobby, Grumpy Rat and The Employer) *Carly the Mouse (The Fourth Member of the Group, She is Known for begin the Cutest, Fun-loving, Kindful, Sweet, and Helpful Young Girl Mouse, She is Best Friends with Brandy) *Joey the Rat (The Fifth Member of the Group, He often Be's Shown, Naive, Pleasant, Overweight, and a Unmannerly Rat, His shape Bare Resembles "Mr. Paul" but More Far than him) *Mr. Paul (The Sixth Member and The President of the Group, And The Owner of The Restaurant "The CheeseMc Rat" Often Shown to be Miserly, Obsessed and A Spoiled Greedy Rat and Goes through a Score to save Money to Pay it off To the Cheese, And The Father of Brandy, Eddie, Carly and Joey, He Bares to Have the Same Shape as "Joey" But come Close together) *Danny the Mouse (The Seventh Member of the Group, A Skinny, Helpful, and a Wimpy Mouse, and The Brother of "Fanny the Rat") *Fanny the Rat (The Eighth Member of the Group, And Is The Twin Brother Of "Danny the Mouse" and Also Partners up With "Eddie" During the Cheese Race) *Bloober the Mouse (The Ninth Member of the Group, Most of the Times, Bloober can be Shown to Have a, Fit, Surprising the Group but Has a Compassion Heart and Seen to be an, Giant, Fat, Lazyness, and a Heavy Mouse to Have Difficult to Help him with "Carly" and "Danny") *Jack Beamer the Mouse (Is The Check-In Manager in the Basement Entrances, In The Check-in, Whenever the Random Mouse or Rat Come through, They have to Pay a Toll to get Through in to Scan there ID, The Entrance is mostly Built in Cardboard Box and Scanner.) *Larry the Mouse (The Tenth Member of the Group) *Dougness the Rat (The Eleventh Member of the Group, He Is the Protection Boss, and Manager of the Group, Seen as a, Muscular, Buffed, Strong, and A Fighter, With Trunks and No Shirt unlike the other Rats, He Is Mostly shown to be getting a Light and Tan) *Harold the Rat (The Twelfth Member of the Group) *Dave Darnell the Mouse (The Thirteenth Member of the Group) *Batch the Rat (The Fourteenth Member of the Group) *Patrick the Mouse (The Fifteenth Member of the Group) *Lemmy DeVon The Mouse (The Sixteenth Member of the Group) *Aaron Buck the Rat (The Seventeenth Member of the Group) *Brain. J The Rat (The Eighteenth Member of the Group) *Andrew Peterson the Mouse (The Nineteenth Member of the Group) *Murphey Harold the Mouse (The Final and Twentieth Member of the Group) Role In Episodes During an Premiere of an Episode, A Random Rat or a Mouse Characters will Appear in the Episode, The First Appearance in the Episode "Spotlight Television" Centers Around Eddie Obsessed with a Challenge of Cheese, And Joey (marking this First Appearance) Makes them into A War, A Second Episode to Feature a Character is Young Female Mouse "Carly" Who Makes her First Appearance in "Carly and the Octopus" When It Centers Carly Finding a Small Octopus Shored at the Beach who Decides to Take Care of it But then Become Best Friends, But Later was False when The Gang Octopus try to Use her For Bait and Extreme Plays, While Escaping, She Gets Trapped by The Octopus as their Tentecales get Tangled and Start to Stretch her Legs and Arms in Each Different Places.